lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.13 Der Mann aus Tallahassee
„'Der Mann aus Tallahassee'“ ist die 13. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 62. Episode von Lost. Während Kate und Sayid sich darauf konzentrieren, den seltsam ruhigen Jack zu retten, enthüllt Locke seine eigenen Motive, wegen denen er die Baracken aufsucht. Die Rückblenden zeigen eine weitere Begegnung zwischen Locke und seinem Vater und enthüllen die Geschehnisse, die dazu geführt haben, dass Locke im Rollstuhl sitzt. Inhalt Rückblende in seiner Wohnung.]] Locke wird von einer Regierungsangestellten befragt, die entscheidet, ob er weiterhin Invaliditätsrente erhalten darf. Sie fragt ihn, warum er seit einiger Zeite keine Rechnungen von seinen Therapien mehr einreicht. Locke erklärt, dass er nicht mehr zur Therapie geht, weil er sie für „Zeitverschwendung“ hält, weshalb die Angestellte ihm die Zahlungen temporär verweigert. Auf seine Frage, ob er dann auch nur „temporär arbeitsunfähig“ ist, enthüllt sie, dass er an Depressionen leidet. thumb|right|250px|[[Locke konfrontiert seinen Vater.]] Später sitzt Locke in seiner Wohnung und verzehrt sein dürftiges Abendessen, während er sich eine Episode der Serie „''Exposé“ im Fernsehen ansieht. Plötzlich klopft ein junger Mann an der Tür, der sich als Peter Talbot vorstellt. Er fragt Locke, ob er einen „Adam Seward“ kennt, der behauptet, der Geschäftsführer einer Computerfirma in Ontario zu sein, und der Peters Mutter heiraten will. Er enthüllt, dass es sich bei Adam Seward um Anthony Cooper handelt und dass er Locke durch den Eintrag der Nierenspende in Sewards Krankenakte aufgespürt hat, um herauszufinden, ob er ein „guter Mann“ ist. Locke behauptet jedoch, dass es eine anonyme Nierenspende war und dass er Peter nicht helfen kann. wird über Peter Talbot befragt.]] Locke konfrontiert seinen Vater in einem Blumengeschäft und verlangt, dass er die Hochzeit absagt. Er erzählt Cooper, dass Peter dem Betrug auf der Spur ist, und Locke droht damit, Mrs. Talbot die Wahrheit zu sagen. Cooper erklärt sich damit einverstanden, die Hochzeit abzusagen. Als Locke später nach dem Einkaufen auf dem Heimweg ist, wird er von Detective Mason und Detective Reed angesprochen, die ihn fragen, ob er Peter Talbot kennt. Sie erzählen, dass sie wissen, dass er Locke zu Hause besucht hat. Als Locke erklärt, dass Peter nur versucht hat, ihm etwas zu verkaufen, klären die Detectives ihn darüber auf, dass die Talbots über 200 Millionen Dollar verfügen und dass Peter Talbot tot ist. Locke begibt sich erneut zu Cooper und will wissen, ob er Peter ermordet hat. Cooper erzählt, dass Mrs. Talbot die Hochzeit wegen dem Todesfall von sich aus abgesagt hat, wodurch ihm keine Möglichkeit mehr bleibt, Profit zu machen. Während er davon erzählt, gießt er zwei Gläser MacCutcheon Whisky ein und bietet eines davon Locke an. Als Locke es nicht annimmt, stellt er es auf dem Regal hinter sich ab. s Sturz.]] Auf Lockes Anschuldigungen erklärt Cooper, dass er ein Betrüger und kein Mörder ist. Er fordert Locke dazu auf, die Absage selbst zu bestätigen, indem er Mrs. Talbot anruft und sie selbst fragt. Als Locke sich nach dem Telefon umdreht, rennt Cooper auf ihn zu und stößt ihn aus dem Fenster. Locke fällt acht Stockwerke in die Tiefe und landet auf dem Rücken. Während Locke im Krankenhaus liegt, wird er erneut von den Detectives besucht, die ihm erzählen, dass Cooper in Mexiko untergetaucht ist. Sie werden unterbrochen, als Lockes Therapeut hereinkommt und will, dass Locke aus dem Bett kommt. Der Therapeut bringt einen Rollstuhl in den Raum und hebt Locke hinein. Locke behauptet, dass er das nicht kann, aber der Therapeut erklärt: „''Sie haben einen Sturz aus dem achten Stockwerk überlebt, alles klar? Ich will von Ihnen nicht hören, was Sie nicht können.“ Locke starrt seine unbeweglichen Zehen an und fängt an zu weinen. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Bei den Baracken thumb|John Locke beobachtet die Baracken , Kate und Locke beobachten die Baracken.]] thumb|right|200px|[[Jack gibt Ben die Hand.]] Locke, Sayid, Kate und Rousseau beobachten Jack, der mit Tom in den Baracken Football spielt. Juliet verlässt eines der Häuser und bringt Benjamin Linus mit, der in einem Rollstuhl sitzt. Jack unterhält sich mit ihm und sie geben sich die Hand. Rousseau verlässt die Gruppe wortlos. Kate, Sayid und Locke sind von Jacks Verhalten verwirrt und Locke schlägt vor, zu warten, bis es dunkel ist, bevor sie mit Jack Kontakt aufnehmen und einen Rettungsversuch unternehmen. In der Nacht teilt sich die Gruppe auf: Während Sayid und Locke die Eingänge von Jacks Haus bewachen, betritt Kate das Haus und redet mit Jack. Dieser spielt gerade an einem Klavier und ist überrascht, als er Kate bemerkt. Er weist sie sofort an, zu verschwinden, weil er mit Kameras überwacht wird. In dem Moment stürmen bereits Wachen der Anderen herein und nehmen Kate fest. Auch Sayid ist bereits ein Gefangener der Anderen. Als sie von den Wachen befragt wird, lügt sie und erwähnt weder Lockes noch Rousseaus Anwesenheit. stattet Ben einen Besuch ab.]] Währenddessen begibt Locke sich mit gezogener Waffe in Bens Haus und stattet diesem einen Besuch ab. Er fragt ihn nach dem U-Boot, das Mikhail erwähnt hat. Ben leugnet zunächst die Existenz eines U-Boots, bis Locke erwähnt, dass er Mikhail getötet hat. Kurz darauf betritt Alex den Raum und wird von Locke überwältigt. Als Tom an die Tür klopft, versteckt Locke sich mit Alex in einem Kleiderschrank, während Tom und Richard Alpert hereinkommen und Ben darüber informieren, dass Kate und Sayid in den Baracken entdeckt und gefangen genommen wurden. Tom geht wieder nach draußen und Ben bittet Richard noch darum, ihm den „Mann aus Tallahassee“ zu bringen. Als die beiden wieder weg sind, schickt Locke Alex los, um Sayids Rucksack zu holen, während er Ben als Geisel behält. Ben bittet ihn darum, ihm zu helfen, in seinen Rollstuhl zu kommen, worauf Locke zunächst widerwillig reagiert. Dann fragt er, ob Locke das U-Boot selber steuern will und fragt, was in dem Rucksack ist. Ben kommt zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass Locke den C4-Sprengstoff in der Kommunikationsstation entdeckt haben muss und das U-Boot zerstören will. Er sagt: „''Ich kenne dich, John Locke''“, und beschreibt sein Leben. Dabei erwähnt er auch, dass er weiß, dass Locke vier Jahre lang in einem Rollstuhl sitzen musste und wie es dazu gekommen ist. Auf die Frage, ob es wehgetan hat, antwortet Locke: „''Ich hab gespürt, wie mein Rücken zerbrochen ist. Was denkst du denn?“ versteht Jack nicht.]] Kate befindet sich in einem Erholungsraum, in dem ein Poolbillardtisch, ein Tischfußball und zwei Flipper-Automaten stehen. Ihre Hände und ihre Füße sind jeweils fest aneinander gefesselt und sie trägt einen Knebel. Um sich zu befreien, bringt sie zunächst ihre Arme vor ihren Körper. Sie wird jedoch unterbrochen, als Tom Jack hereinbringt und ihn warnt, darin vorsichtig zu sein. Dabei zeigt er auf sein Ohr und an die Decke, womit er andeutet, dass der Raum abgehört wird. Jack erklärt Kate, dass sie hier im Wohnort der Anderen sind und dass es den entführten Überlebenden gut geht. Auf die Frage, ob er die Seiten gewechselt hat, antwortet er, dass er auf gar keiner Seite ist. Sie konfrontiert ihn mit seinem Verhalten und Jack gibt zu, dass die Anderen versprochen haben, dass er die Insel verlassen kann. Außerdem verspricht er ihr, dass er zurückkommen und die anderen Überlebenden retten wird. Die beiden werden von Juliet unterbrochen, die ankündigt, dass sie die Insel bereits am nächsten Tag verlassen werden. thumb|left|200px|[[Juliet unterbricht Jack und Kate.]] Ben zeigt ein ausgeprägtes Interesse an Lockes Genesung und fragt, ob sie sofort nach dem Absturz eingetreten ist. Locke fragt, warum Ben nicht so schnell kuriert und warum er überhaupt krank geworden ist. Ben stellt ihm die Gegenfrage, ob er das U-Boot zerstören will, weil er Angst davor hat, dass die Paralyse zurückkehren würde, wenn er die Insel verlässt. Alex begibt sich zu Sayid, der an die Schaukel gefesselt ist und von Ryan bewacht wird. Als Sayid erwähnt, dass sie wie ihre Mutter aussieht, sagt sie: „''Meine Mutter ist tot“, und Sayid antwortet: „''Das haben sie dir wohl so eingeredet''“, bevor Ryan ihn schlägt und ihm befiehlt, nicht zu sprechen. Locke fragt, wo der elektrische Strom herkommt und Ben macht einen Witz über zwei große Hamster in einem Hamsterrad. Dann versucht er Locke davon zu überzeugen, das U-Boot nicht zu zerstören, da es „''gewaltige Probleme''“ mit seinen Leuten geben würde. Ben erklärt, dass er selbst auf der Insel geboren wurde, viele der Anderen jedoch nicht. Für sie stellt das U-Boot eine scheinbare Sicherheit dar, da sie die Illusion haben, dass sie die Insel jederzeit verlassen können. Er verspricht Locke, ihm Sachen zu zeigen, die er „unbedingt sehen will“ und weist ihn an, sich eine „''sehr sehr große Kiste''“ vorzustellen, die alles erzeugen kann, was man sich wünscht. Locke geht jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein und schlägt Ben vor, sich ein neues U-Boot zu wünschen. Dann bezeichnet er Ben als Heuchler, weil er elektrischen Strom und Waffen benutzt. Ben fragt, warum er glaubt, dass er die Insel besser kennen würde, als er selbst, worauf Locke antwortet: „''Weil du im Rollstuhl sitzt und ich nicht.“ Außerdem nennt er Ben einen „Pharisäer“. Indem er diesen Ausdruck verwendet, unterstellt er Ben, dass er keine authentische Seele besitzt. Er behauptet, dass Ben und die Anderen selbstgerecht, arrogant und mächtig geworden sind. Sie leben mit den übriggebliebenen Komforts der DHARMA Initiative, während sie das nicht erfüllen, was Locke für ihre „religiöse Pflicht“ auf der Insel hält. Alex kehrt mit dem Rucksack zurück und Locke will, dass sie ihn zum U-Boot führt. Ben bittet ihn ein weiteres Mal erfolglos, es nicht zu tun und erzählt Locke von seiner Abmachung mit Jack. Er erzählt Locke, dass das U-Boot in einer Stunde mit Jack ablegen wird und dass es danach nie mehr zurückkehren wird, da die elektromagnetische Anomalie ihre Sonarboje funktionsuntüchtig gemacht hat. sprengt das U-Boot.]] Auf dem Weg erzählt Alex Locke, dass Ben ihn manipuliert. Sie zeigt ihm den Pier und Locke lässt sie zurückgehen. Dabei beobachtet Rousseau sie aus dem Unterholz mit Tränen in den Augen. Locke betritt das leere U-Boot, sieht sich um und schaltet die Lichter ein. Ben wird von Jack und Juliet in seinem Haus besucht. Jack bittet ihn um einen letzten Gefallen: Er will, dass seine Freunde befreit werden, sobald er die Insel verlassen hat. Ben ist einverstanden und gibt ihm die Hand und sein Wort: „''Ich lasse sie laufen, sobald du diese Insel verlassen hast.“ Juliet dankt ihm für dieses Versprechen. Locke verlässt das U-Boot in durchnässter Kleidung und trifft auf dem Steg Ryan und die Anderen, die Jack und Juliet zum U-Boot bringen. Locke ergibt sich und entschuldigt sich von Jack in dem Moment, als das U-Boot explodiert. .]] Später befindet sich Locke in einer Abstellkammer und ist an ein Rohr gefesselt. Ben und Richard Alpert kommen herein und Locke behauptet, dass Ben wollte, dass er das U-Boot zerstört. Ben bestätigt ihm, dass er ihm damit seinen „''geheimsten Traum''“ erfüllt hat. Durch die Zerstörung des U-Boots kann Jack die Insel nicht verlassen und Ben kann sein Wort so auslegen, dass er es nicht bricht und er muss keine Schwäche vor den Anderen zeigen. Ben weist Richard an, Lockes Handschellen zu lösen. Locke fragt ihn sarkastisch nach der „magischen Kiste“ und Ben sagt, dass er ihm zeigen will, was darin war. Er erzählt Locke, dass er mit der früheren Frage, ob es wehgetan hat, nicht den physischen Schmerz meinte, sondern den Umstand, dass Lockes eigener Vater ihn umbringen wollte. Er erklärt, dass Locke Angst vor Cooper hat und dass er auf der Insel bleiben will, da sie der einzige Ort ist, an dem Cooper ihn nicht finden kann. Zwischen Locke und der Insel hat sich aus unbekannten Gründen „''irgendeine Verbindung''“ entwickelt, die ihn äußerst wichtig macht. Er öffnet eine Tür und enthüllt den „Mann aus Tallahassee“: In dem Raum sitzt Anthony Cooper. Er trägt einen Knebel, ist an einen Stuhl gefesselt und weist deutliche Spuren von Schlägen auf. Als er Locke sieht, reagiert er mit einem Ausdruck von Überraschung und Angst. Locke reagiert ebenfalls überrascht und bringt nur ein einziges Wort hervor: „''Dad?“ Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Lockes Adresse ist laut der Regierungsangestellten „168 San Juan St, Tustin, Kalifornien“. * Das Blumengeschäft heißt „Tustin Ranch Florist“. * Locke fällt in einen okotogonal geformten Palmengarten. * In der Rückblende sieht Locke sich eine Episode von „Exposé“ an. * Als Locke Anthony Cooper mit dem Tod von Peter Talbot befragt, hängt im Hintergrund ein Bild, auf dem „Apollo“ steht. * Aus „Anthony Cooper“ und „Adam Seward“ kann man das Anagramm „Sawyer, the con man, a poor dad“ („Sawyer, der Betrüger, ein schlechter Vater“) bilden. * In dieser Episode wird wie in die Farbe rot oft gezeigt (Beispiele: Whiskyflasche, Shirts, Lockes Auto, Blumen, Lichter, Kissen). * In Tallahassee (Florida), wird am ''National High Magnetic Field Laboratory das mit 45 Tesla derzeit stärkste (stabile) Magnetfeld auf der Erde erzeugt. Produktion * Charlie, Claire, Desmond, Hurley, Jin, Nikki, Paulo, Sawyer und Sun kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Eine Zeit lang sollte die Episode den Titel „Last Man Standing“ („Der letzte lebende Mensch“) tragen. * Während der Diskussion darüber, aus dem wievielten Stockwerk Locke tatsächlich stürzen und überleben könnte, haben die Produzenten einen Vorfall entdeckt, bei dem ein Mann aus einer noch größeren Höhe gefallen ist und überlebt hat. Dies wurde im Podcast vom 26. März 2007 erwähnt. * In mehreren Häusern der Anderen und auch in verschiedenen Räumen desselben Gebäudes hängen verschiedene Bilder an den Wänden, die die Insel darstellen. * Im Podcast vom 26. März 2007 wird erklärt, dass die Musik, die Jack auf dem Klavier spielt, von Michael Giacchino komponiert wurde und tatsächlich auch von Matthew Fox gespielt wird. * Der goldfarbene Pontiac ist in dieser Episode wieder zu sehen. Er fährt vorbei, als Locke sich mit seinem Vater in dem Blumengeschäft unterhält. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Ben den Teller mit dem Hühnchenfleisch zurück in den Kühlschrank stellt, befinden sich andere Sachen darin. * Als Kate die Tür von Jacks Haus öffnet, ist die gesamte Tür weiß. In der nächsten Szene schließt Kate die Tür und man sieht, dass eine blaue Jacke an einem Haken daran hängt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Peter Talbot stirbt mysteriöserweise. * Anthony Cooper versucht Locke zu töten. * Anthony Cooper bezeichnet sich selbst als „Betrüger“ und er versucht, Mrs. Talbot zu betrügen. * Anthony Cooper spielt Locke vor, die Hochzeit selbst absagen zu wollen. * Die Hochzeit zwischen Anthony Cooper und Mrs. Talbot wird abgesagt. * Locke hat Depressionen und lebt abgeschieden. An seiner Tür befindet sich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „No soliciting“ („Keine Hausierer“). * Peter Talbot impliziert, dass Cooper kein schlechter Mensch sein kann, wenn ihm jemand eine Niere gespendet hat. * Locke fällt aus dem 8. Stockwerk und landet in einerm okotogonalen Gewächshaus. Dabei bricht er sich die Wirbelsäule und sitzt 4 Jahre lang bis zum Absturz auf der Insel im Rollstuhl. * Locke behauptet, dass er Peter Talbot nicht kennt, als er von den Detectives befragt wird. * Ben erwähnt eine „magische Kiste“, in der das erscheint, was man sich wünscht. * Alex erklärt, dass ihr Vater manipuliert und dass ihre Mutter tot ist. * Ben erklärt Locke, dass er bereits das Rindfleisch („dunkles Fleisch“) gegessen hat und dass Locke noch Hühnchen („weißes Fleisch“) essen kann. * In dem Blumengeschäft hängt hinter Locke ein Preisschild mit der Aufschrift 48$. * Kate befindet sich in einem Erholungsraum, in dem ein Billardtisch, ein Tischfußball und zwei Flipperautomaten zu sehen sind (insgesamt vier Geräte). * Ben macht einen Scherz, dass der Strom der Baracken von zwei riesigen Hamstern in einem großen Hamsterrad im geheimen Keller erzeugt wird. * Ben hat unter anderem Rind- und Hühnchenfleisch im Kühlschrank. * Sayid, Kate und Locke werden von den Anderen gefangen genommen. * Kate und Sayid sagen nach ihrer Gefangennahme nichts von Locke und Rousseau. * Ben erwähnt, dass Locke und die anderen Überlebenden jetzt seit 80 Tagen auf der Insel sind. * Locke wohnt in der „168 San Juan Street“. Handlungsanalyse * Locke versucht, seinen Vater von einem Betrug abzuhalten und trifft ihn auf der Insel wieder. * Lockes Handlungen verhindern, dass Jack die Insel verlassen kann und steigern den Konflikt zwischen den beiden. Kulturelle Referenzen * „'Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit'“: Dieses Buch, das im Jahr 1988 geschrieben hat, befindet sich in Bens Wohnung. * „'' “: Auf Bens Nachttisch liegt der erste Band dieser Buchreihe von , der 1982 veröffentlicht wurde. Er trägt den deutschen Titel '„' “. Der englisch Titel lautet „''The Gunslinger''“. Der Hauptcharakter des Buches ist „der Revolvermann“, der jahrelang den „Mann in schwarz“ verfolgt. * „'' “: Locke bezeichnet die Anderen und Ben als „ “. Dabei handelt es sich um eine theologische Ausrichtung im antiken Judentum, die sich gegen Jesus und seine Lehren stellen und sogar ein Mordkomplott entwickeln (Matthäus 12.14). Das Wort wird mit der Bedeutung „Heuchler“ verwendet. Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * In der Rückblende wird Locke zum ersten Mal in einen Rollstuhl gesetzt. In der nächsten Szene auf der Insel steht Locke neben Ben, der in einem Rollstuhl sitzt. Ben antwortet auf eine von Lockes Fragen mit: „''Weil ich im Rollstuhl sitze, und du nicht, John.“ Davor hat Locke denselben Satz von seinem Standpunkt aus verwendet: „''Weil du im Rollstuhl sitzt, und ich nicht.“ Handlungswendung * Es wird enthüllt, dass sich Lockes Vater auf der Insel befindet. Ironie * Nachdem Locke alle ihm bekannten Kommunikationseinrichtungen und das U-Boot zerstört hat, sollte Locke vor seinem Vater sicher sein. Dann wird Locke gezeigt, dass sein Vater sich auf der Insel befindet. Vorahnung * In der Sendung, die Locke sich beim Abendessen ansieht, wird ein Diebstahl von bolivianischen Goldreserven und ein Charakter namens „die Cobra“ erwähnt. Dabei handelt es sich um die TV-Serie „Exposé“, in der Nikki mitspielt. * Auf Lockes Frage, woher der Strom in den Baracken kommt, antwortet Ben mit einem Scherz und erklärt, dass zwei riesige Hamster in einem versteckten Keller in einem Laufrad den Strom erzeugen. Dies ist eine Vorahnung für zwei Elemente: **Im späteren Verlauf spielt die Sturm-Station eine Rolle, die zunächst als Stromquelle bezeichnet wird. **Bei einem Angriff auf die Baracken betritt Ben einen Geheimraum in seinem Haus, der in einen Keller führt, von dem aus er das Monster rufen kann. Querverweise * Die letzte Szene, in der Locke „''Dad?“ sagt und seinen Vater überrascht ansieht, verweist auf zwei andere Episoden: ** Als Jack auf der Insel zum ersten Mal eine Vision von seinem toten Vater hat, sagt er: „''Dad?“ ** Als Michael den Schwancomputer zum ersten Mal dazu verwendet, um mit jemadem zu kommunizieren und seinen Namen schreibt, erhält er die Antwort „''Dad?“. Dies findet ebenfalls in der letzten Szene der entsprechenden Episode statt. *** Dieses Beispiel ist auch in einem weitergehenden Zusammenhang mit dem Treffen zwischen Locke und seinem Vater verknüpft: Wenn Michael die Nachricht nicht erhalten hätte, wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht zu der Abmachung zwischen ihm und den Anderen gekommen. In dem Fall wäre auch Jack nicht gefangen genommen worden und Locke hätte kein Motiv gehabt, zu den Baracken zu gehen. * In dieser Episode ist Ben erstmals in einem Rollstuhl zu sehen und es wird gezeigt, wie Locke zum ersten Mal in einen Rollstuhl gesetzt wird. Dabei handelt es sich um die fünfte Episode, in der der Rollstuhl zu sehen ist. * Der Krankenpfleger William Kincaid sagt zu Locke: „''John, Sie haben einen Sturz aus dem achten Stockwerk überlebt, alles klar? Ich will von Ihnen nicht hören, was Sie nicht können.“ Dabei handelt es sich um einen Satz, den verschiedene Charaktere ''Lost wiederholt und in Variationen verwenden. Besonder Locke sagt diesen Satz häufig. * Es gibt viele Verwendungen der Farbe Rot in dieser Episode. * Die Szene, in der Locke in das U-Boot hereinschaut, erinnert an die Szene, in der er zusammen mit Jack in die gerade geöffnete Luke hereinsieht. * Jack spielt Klavier, als Kate hereinkommt. Zuvor hat er in einer Rückblende kurz vor seiner Hochzeit mit Sarah Klavier gespielt. * Locke zerstört in dieser Episode das U-Boot der Anderen. Als das erste Floß angezündet wurde und der Verdacht auf Jin fiel, sagt Locke: „''Aber was hätte er davon, unsere einzige Hoffnung zu zerstören? Warum sollte jemand verhindern, dass wir hier wegkommen?“ * Anthony Cooper wird als „der Mann aus Tallahassee“ bezeichnet. ** Sawyer hat erwähnt, dass er mal in Tallahassee war. ** Kurz bevor Kate von Edward Mars verhaftet wird, kauft sie eine Busfahrkarte nach Tallahassee. * Locke erwähnt, dass er Mikhail getötet hat. * Ben fragt Locke nach dem Ablauf seiner Wunderheilung. * Als Locke zum ersten Mal im Rollstuhl sitzt, starrt er seine Zehen an. Nach dem Absturz liegt er am Strand und starrt ebenfalls seine Zehen an, als er merkt, dass er wieder laufen kann. Kurz darauf befindet er sich erneut in dieser Position, als er von einem Wildschwein umgerannt wird. * Peter Talbot erklärt, dass er Locke durch Coopers Krankenakte ausfindig gemacht hat, in der die Spende der Niere eingetragen ist. Zitate Ben: Du bist seit 80 Tagen auf dieser Insel und ich bereits mein ganzes Leben. Wie kannst du glauben, diese Insel besser zu kennen als ich? Locke: Weil du im Rollstuhl sitzt und ich nicht. Ben: Leider haben wir noch kein Codewort für: „Da versteckt sich ein Mann in meinem Schrank, der meiner Tochter eine Pistole an den Kopf hält.“ Locke: Wo habt ihr den Strom her? Ben: Wir halten zwei Riesenhamster in einem Riesenlaufrad in unserem geheimen Keller gefangen. William Kincaid: Sie sind 8 Stockwerke tief gefallen und haben überlebt, ich möchte nichts davon hören was Sie ''nicht können, John! Offene Fragen * Ist/War das U-Boot wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit von der Insel zu kommen? * Kann Desmonds Yacht (z.B.) die Insel nicht verlassen? Wieso konnten Michael und Walt ohne das U-Boot die Insel angeblich verlassen? * Hat Locke mit den Polzeibeamten nochmal über Peter Talbot und seinen Vater gesprochen? * Warum hat er Peter Talbot nicht direkt die Wahrheit über seinen Vater erzählt? * Warum war Locke nass, nachdem er das U-Boot in die Luft gesprengt hat? Hat er alle irgendwie getäuscht? * Wie ist Anthony Cooper auf die Insel gekommen? * Wie lange ist er schon da? * Was ist die „magische Kiste“? * Hat Locke Recht damit, dass Ben nicht schnell kuriert beziehungsweise überhaupt erst krank geworden ist, weil die Anderen nicht im Sinne der Insel leben? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode da:The Man from Tallahassee en:The Man from Tallahassee es:The Man from Tallahassee fr:3x13 it:L'uomo di Tallahassee nl:The Man from Tallahassee pl:The Man From Tallahassee pt:The Man from Tallahassee Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3